


Feuerreiter Ihrer Majestät

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [19]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, bog is a dragon rider, legally married marianne/roland, lizzy is a dragon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bog King liebt die Königin. Und die Königin liebt Bog King. (Und Bog King und die Königin lieben die kleine Welt, die sie sich abseits der Gesellschaft geschaffen haben, gleichermaßen.)
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Feuerreiter Ihrer Majestät

**Author's Note:**

> das hier ist die geschnittene version, damit ich auf 2,4k komme. theoretisch existieren weitere worte, die zum einen das treffen mit lizzie zeigen und zum anderen rated e zwischen marianne & bog wären, aber ... lmao
> 
> _What do you see when you look at me  
>  Tell the man to measure  
> Am I the lover you'd like my love  
> Or just some guilty pleasure_  
> [[#_3013](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=369206#t369206)]
> 
> **CN: Fremdgehen, Sex (Fadeout vor dem tatsächlichen Akt)**  
> 

Natürlich denkt er, dass es falsch ist. Nicht nur einmal. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sieht; wenn sie ihm ein höfliches Lächeln schenkt; wenn er ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lässt; wenn sie die Tür zu seinen Gemächern öffnet; wenn er seine Hände auf ihre schmalen Hüften legt; wenn sie seinen Kopf zu sich hinunterzieht.

Aber dann fällt sein Blick auf ihren Mann, wie er seine Blicke über die edlen Damen schweifen lässt; wie er den Dienerinnen schöne Augen macht; wie er für eine längere Zeit unauffindbar ist; wie er zu ihr zurückkehrt, mit leicht gerötetem Hals und lockerem Hemdkragen, und seinen Arm um ihre Taille legt, bevor er sich in jedes Gespräch einmischt, das sie gerade noch geführt hat. Wie könnte es ihm überhaupt möglich sein, sich da noch schlecht zu fühlen?

Marianne ist das beste, das ihm in seinem Leben untergekommen ist, und das denkt er mit schlechtem Gewissen, denn eigentlich sollte Lizzie sein, was Marianne ihm ist: Das Liebste überhaupt.

Er kennt Lizzie seit ihrer Geburt. Er hat ihr Ei aus dem Haus eines wohlhabenden Gentlemans gestohlen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er damit würde anstellen können. _Es wird schon einen anständigen Preis erzielen_ , dachte er, _für alles gibt es Abnehmende_. Worauf er nicht gefasst gewesen ist, war, dass sie innerhalb einer halben Woche schlüpfen würde. (Wie auch? Er war weder schulgebildet noch hatte sich je jemand die Mühe gemacht, ihm beizubringen, dass nach der Verhärtung eines Dracheneis in Fällen nur bis zu eine Woche verstreichen musste, bevor das Junge schlüpfen würde.) Das Knacken der Schale klang in jener stillen Winternacht dröhnend und schreckte ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er hatte kein Geschirr, er hatte keine Ahnung, aber Lizzie war eine Dame mit Anstand und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, weil er ihr anbot, seine Mahlzeiten mit ihr zu teilen. (Natürlich hatte er gehofft, sie dennoch auf den Markt bringen zu können, aber er schob es so lange auf, bis er es nicht mehr übers Herz brachte. Und so, wie er sie inzwischen kannte, hätte sie es auch nicht zugelassen. – Das ein oder andere Mal hatte er es vielleicht auch dazu genutzt, sie an nichtsahnende Diebe zu verkaufen, nur um sie in der Nacht zurückzustehlen. Sie spielte mit, vielleicht weil er ihr gutes Lamm- und Kalbfleisch besorgte, sobald sie in eine andere Stadt geflohen sind; vielleicht weil er ihr ebenso ans Herz gewachsen ist wie sie ihm.)

Er liebt Lizzie, sie ist die beste Freundin, die er sich jemals hätte wünschen können. Aber Marianne ist anders. Sie ist menschlich. Sie sieht sehnsüchtig in seine Augen, als lägen in ihnen Freiheit und Glück. Und öfter, als er es verdient hat, liegt sie in seinem Bett und fährt mit ihren weichen Königinnenfingern über die tiefen Narben auf seiner Brust, seinen Schultern, seinem Rücken, seinen Armen, Händen und Beinen. Manchmal fragt sie ihn, wie er zu ihnen gekommen ist, aber er kann sich nicht erinnern. Schlachten gehen in Scharmützel über werden zu verärgerten Hausbesitzern mit Degen und verschwimmen vor dem Hintergrund seiner vielen selbst verschuldeten Verletzungen.

Seine flaschengrüne Jacke, die ihn eindeutig als Flieger ausweist, hat er sich für die wichtigen und offiziellen Anlässe aufgespart, zu denen er so wenig wie möglich erscheint, nun, es sei denn Ihre Majestät gedenkt ebenfalls, einen Fuß in denselben Saal zu setzen. (Nicht, dass er dann noch eine Möglichkeit hätte _Nein_ zu sagen.)

Meistens bewohnt er eins der oberen Zimmer im Nordtrakt des Schlosses und fast immer fällt kurz, nachdem er sich in sein Bett gelegt hat, weil er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hat, Licht aus dem Flur herein, da sich die Tür vorsichtig und lautlos öffnet.

Gestern Nacht war es nicht anders und er hofft, dass sie sich diese Nacht wieder bei ihm einfinden wird, auch wenn es gefährlich ist.

Gerade, als er sich einem Glas Rotweins zuwenden möchte, spürt er, dass jemand neben ihm zum Stehen kommt und zu ihm aufblickt. Mit einigem Erstaunen stellt er fest, dass es sich um die kleine Schwester Ihrer Majestät, Prinzessin Dawn, handelt. Sie sagt nichts, sondern wartet ab, bis er sich vor ihr verbeugt hat. Und obwohl er ihrem Rang nicht annähernd gemessen ist, begrüßt sie ihn wie einen Mann von Adel. (Inzwischen hat er genug von den Offizieren der Marine und der Kavallerie aufgeschnappt, um zu wissen, dass es nicht anständig wäre, mit ihr zu sprechen, wenn sie noch unverheiratet gewesen wäre. Nicht, dass er wüsste, ob es akzeptabel wäre, mit ihr zu sprechen, während ihr Mann nicht anwesend ist.)

Sie neigt ihren Kopf, um seine Begrüßung zu erwidern, und verwickelt ihn in ein Gespräch über nette Belanglosigkeiten, bei denen er sich nicht dem Gefühl erwehren kann, dass es ihr um etwas gänzlich anderes geht.

Immer wieder tastet er mit seinen Blicken den Raum ab, vergewissert sich, dass Ihre Majestät nicht verschwunden ist. (Seine Majestät ist mit Sicherheit seit einer halben Stunde nirgendwo mehr zu erspähen gewesen.)

»Begleiten Sie mich ein Stück, Kapitän?«, fragt sie und, weil es sich nicht gehören würde, etwas anderes zu antworten, sagt er: »Natürlich, Hoheit.« Sie legt ihre Hand auf seinen dargebotenen Arm und führt ihn mit irritierender Bestimmtheit um die Tanzfläche herum, in langsamen Schritten und mit gelegentlichen Kommentaren über die Blumen oder den Stuck.

Zuerst bemerkt er es nicht, aber irgendwann, als er noch einmal in die Menge blickt, fällt ihm auf, wie nah sie Ihrer Majestät bereits gekommen sind. Die Hand, die er bis eben noch locker hinter seinem Rücken gehalten hat, verkrampft sich und er überlegt, wie er sich schnellst möglichst aus der Affäre ziehen kann. Aber es spielt keine Rolle, was ihm in den Kopf kommt, er verwirft es beinahe augenblicklich wieder, weil die Prinzessin zu gewitzt aussieht, um auf eine undurchdachte Ausrede hereinzufallen. Also lässt er sich weiter von ihr führen und schreitet erhobenen Hauptes seinem Untergang entgegen.

»Marianne«, trällert Prinzessin Dawn, als sie schließlich vor der Königin stehen, »wurde Dir jemals Kapitän Bog King vorgestellt?« Ihre Majestät verzieht keine Miene, als ihr Blick auf ihn fällt, aber ihr höfliches, diplomatisches Lächeln tritt einen Moment zu spät auf ihre Lippen. Es erreicht ihre Augen nicht.

»Sie sind der Flieger von …«, beginnt sie, die letzten Worte in der Luft hängend, weil sie Lizzies Namen kennt, obwohl sie seinen Königskupfer niemals kennengelernt hat, weil es zu gefährlich gewesen wäre, sich draußen auf dem Hof zu treffen oder über die Ländereien zu schleichen.

»Kapitän Bog King auf Lizzie«, erwidert er also und verbeugt sich vor ihr, wie es von ihm verlangt wird. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann er Prinzessin Dawn über das gesamte Gesicht strahlen sehen, aber er kann sich nicht dazu hinreißen, von Marianne wegzusehen. _Sie ist wunderschön._ (Er vermisst sie.)

» _Ja_ «, bekräftigt Marianne noch einmal, bevor sie Prinzessin Dawn einen Blick zuwirft und Bog fragt: »Sie sind in Loch Laggan ausgebildet worden?«

»Verspätet, ja«, antwortet er, nichts mit seinen Händen oder Füßen oder seiner Atmung anzufangen wissend. »Ich fand Lizzie, kurz bevor sie ihr viertes Lebensjahr vollendet hatte. Danach wurden wir nach Loch Laggan versetzt und ausgebildet.« Sie nickt höflich, doch bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern kann, um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten, tritt ihr Mann, König Roland, neben sie. Er legt seinen Arm um ihre Taille, den Hemdkragen gelockert und hektische Flecken auf dem Hals. Sie lächelt ihn steif an und Bog verabschiedet sich, nachdem er den König begrüßt hat. (Anscheinend genießt er es, sich selbst zu quälen, aber _das_ kann nicht einmal er ertragen.)

Er schenkt Prinzessin Dawn ein erzwungenes Lächeln und verbeugt sich vor ihr und vor Ihrer Majestät, dann verschwindet er aus dem Saal.

Seine Füße tragen ihn die breiten Treppenstufen hinunter und aus der großen Flügeltür hinaus, immer weiter, bis er vor einer Ackerfläche ankommt, die gerade in ihrem Brachjahr liegt und auf der für diesen Anlass die Flieger des Korps ihre Drachen unterbringen durften. (Oder eher _mussten_ , wie Bog erfuhr, als er sich erkundigte, ob er Lizzie an anderer Stelle nächtigen lassen dürfte.)

Lizzie schläft friedlich, als er an den Zaun tritt.

* * *

[Er geht] in seine Gemächer und wirft seine Jacke über die Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls, dann entledigt er sich seines Halstuches und seiner Schuhe. Er hat nur noch seine Hosen und sein Hemd an, als es an seiner Tür klopft. So zaghaft und leise, dass er es beinahe überhört hätte. Für einen Moment überlegt er, so zu tun, als ob er noch immer nicht zurück sei, dann überlegt er es sich anders und öffnet die Tür.

Es ist Marianne, hektisch nach links und rechts blickend. Dann flüstert sie eindringlich: »Darf ich hereinkommen?«

Er hebt eine Augenbraue und tritt zur Seite, damit sie den Raum betreten kann. Vorsichtig schließt er hinter ihr wieder die Tür und dreht sogar den Schlüssel herum, weil er sicherstellen möchte, dass niemand sie überraschen kann.

»Darf ich Ihnen etwas darbringen, Euer Majestät?«, fragt er und sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, wobei er noch nicht einschätzen kann, ob sie verärgert oder amüsiert ist. »Darf ich Ihnen einen Platz anbieten?«

Plötzlich ist sie ihm ganz nahe, obwohl sie nur anderthalb Schritte auf ihn zugegangen ist, und er fragt sich, was sie zu einer derartig frühen Uhrzeit in seine Gesellschaft getrieben hat. Viel zu zaghaft legt sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust, ganz knapp über seinem Herzen, und er denkt sich, dass es das jetzt war.

»Seien Sie still«, flüstert sie, sodass er sie beinahe nicht verstanden hätte. Dann legt sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zieht seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Ihre Lippen treffen aufeinander wie Wellen, die hoch und wild gegeneinander krachen. Er fühlt sich, als wäre er daheim angekommen. Seine Finger graben sich in den Stoff ihres Kleides, das leicht auf ihrem Körper liegt. Er will ihre Haut spüren, aber er weiß nicht, ob es ihr darum geht. Ob es sich hier um eines ihrer gewöhnlichen Treffen handelt. (Oder ob sie sich von ihm verabschieden möchte. Schließlich fühlt es sich immer ein wenig an wie das Ende.)

Er schiebt sie von sich, obwohl er eigentlich nicht den Wunsch danach verspürt. Aber er will sich vergewissern, dass es _das_ ist, das sie sich wünscht; das sie ihn nicht nur benötigt, weil sie ihrem Mann heimzahlen möchte, was er ihr immer wieder antut.

»Euer Hoheit«, wispert er leise gegen ihre bebenden Lippen, während er ihre Hand auffängt, die gerade beginnt, sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen zu machen, »ist … ist dies wirklich, was Ihr wollt?« Er fängt ihren Blick auf und versucht, nicht unter ihrem strengen Gesichtsausdruck zurückzuschrecken.

»Kapitän King«, stößt sie entrüstet aus, »Sie werden sich doch nicht etwa anmaßen, über meine Entscheidungen zu urteilen?« 

Er unterdrückt das Bedürfnis, ihr seine Gedanken darzulegen, und antwortet: »Natürlich nicht, Euer Hoheit.« ( _Er hat Angst. Dass sie ihn nicht mehr aufsuchen wird. Dass er nicht zurückkehren wird. Er ist ratlos._ )

»Gut«, stößt sie noch hervor, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihn stürzt. Sie knöpft sein Hemd auf, ohne sich daran zu stören, dass seine Arme tatenlos an ihren Hüften ruhen. Schließlich streift sie es von seinen Schultern und wirft es achtlos auf den Boden. Dann nimmt sie sich einen Moment, um sein Gesicht und seine breite Brust zu betrachten. Sie fährt mit ihren Fingern über seine Haut, sieht aber nicht nach unten, sondern weiter in seine Augen, als müsse sie nichts Anderes tun, um glücklich zu sein.

»Wann werden Sie uns wieder verlassen müssen?«, fragt sie, während sie ihre Hände weiter nach unten wandern lässt und die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnet. Für eine kurze Weile kann er ihr nicht antworten, weil er zu sehr davon abgelenkt ist, wie sie ihre linke Hand unter den Stoff seiner Beinbekleidung schiebt, nur um festzustellen, dass er keine Unterwäsche trägt. Sie hält inne und mustert sein Gesicht; eventuell um einen Anflug von Scham in seinem Ausdruck zu entdecken, aber für solche Nichtigkeiten schämt er sich nicht.

»Morgen nach dem Frühstück werde ich an meinen Stützpunkt zurückkehren, Euer Hoheit«, antwortet er geflissentlich, bevor er sich zusammenreißt und mit seiner rechten Hand nach der Knopfleiste auf ihrem Rücken tastet.

Sie stößt seine Hand hinfort, bevor er ihr Kleid öffnen kann und stößt ihn mit ein bisschen mehr Heftigkeit aufs Bett, als er erwartet hätte. Die Decke, die sein Diener gerichtet hat, während er selbst Zeit bei Lizzie oder bei einer Besprechung verbracht hat, schmiegt sich an seine Haut, und er kann nicht anders, als regungslos liegen zu bleiben, während sie sich vor ihm hinstellt.

»Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verschwenden, finden Sie nicht auch, Kapitän?«, fragt sie, und weil sie keine Antwort erwartet, schluckt er einfach nur und starrt sie an.

* * *

Für ein paar mit hektischem Atem gefüllte Augenblicke liegen sie einfach nur beieinander. Sie treibt noch immer in der Flut, die sie bis in die Zehenspitzen überspült hat. Er kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie bei ihm, auf ihm, _um ihn_ ist.

Irgendwann rutscht sie von ihm herunter, kommt in seinem Arm zum Stillstand und versucht, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es gelingt ihr mehr schlecht als recht, doch selbst, als ihre Atemzüge längst nicht mehr an seiner Haut abprallen, rührt sich keiner von ihnen. (Für einen Moment stellt er sich vor, dass sie einfach eingeschlafen ist und mit ihm die Nacht verbringen wird. – Mit ihm einschlafen, träumen und erwachen, ohne sich schuldig und schlecht zu fühlen.)

»Ich denke«, sagt sie irgendwann, stockt dann jedoch wieder; nach Worten suchend oder vielleicht sogar bereits bereuend, den Mund überhaupt geöffnet zu haben. Letztendlich zieht sie noch einmal heftig Luft durch die Zähne, bevor sie weiterspricht: »Glauben Sie, Lizzie wäre bereit, meine Bekanntschaft zu machen?«

»Ich denke.« Er bemüht sich, die Stimme ruhig zu halten; keine allzu deutliche Reaktion zu zeigen, obwohl sich in seinem Inneren das warme Gefühl der Hoffnung ausbreitet. Ihre Finger pressen sich in seinen Bauch, als sie fragt: »Ob sie wohl noch wach wäre?«

»Es ist spät«, entgegnet er, um nicht sofort aufzuspringen, Hosen anzuziehen und nach draußen zu eilen, um Lizzie erst aufzuwecken und dann zu Marianne zu bringen; um ihr die Chance zu geben, es sich anders zu überlegen. (Und vielleicht auch, um sich die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich erst von ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit zu überzeugen, bevor er sich Kopf voran in Vorstellungen fallen lässt, in denen er sich nur verstricken und verheddern kann, bis er rettungslos ertrinkt.)

»Ich weiß«, sagt sie irgendwann, als er gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hat. »Aber wäre es nicht schrecklich schön, dem Sonnenaufgang entgegenzukommen?« Sie lächelt ihn an. Und wie könnte er anders, als sie zu küssen?


End file.
